


No Response.

by TrasBen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'moving on', Angst, Other, Sad, Soulmates, just sad, only sadness, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: You haven't seen your SOULmate in three months, ever since the accident.You wonder how he's doing, wherever he is.





	No Response.

You stood in front of the grave, emotions warring.

 

It had been three months.

 

_ Three months _ since you’d last seen your SOUlmate.

 

Stars - if only he could see you right now.

 

You’re a mess.

 

Your entire existence aches with loss, with loneliness.

 

Of course, Papyrus still visits you.

 

Undyne, Alphys, Toriel… they’ve all been  _ so good _ to you since the accident.

 

It’s been three months, though.

 

It’s too be expected that they’d get tired of visiting you when you’re not good for conversation in your condition.

 

They stopped by sometimes, though, to speak comforting words.

 

To tell you that they’re sorry about what happened.

 

They tell you that it was so unexpected, that you and Sans didn’t deserve something like that.

 

They tell you about their frustrations about it. 

 

About how they miss Sans.

 

About how they miss  _ you _ .

 

About how shitty everything is.

 

And you listen.

 

There isn’t much more you could do - what can you tell them?

 

_ I miss Sans, too. _

 

They stop by less and less as the months go on.

 

What else do they have to tie you to them?

 

Without Sans, what connection to them do you have?

 

What will stop you from fading into the back of their memory?

 

How long will it be until you are nothing more than strangers to one another?

 

These questions burn into your mind when you’re alone.

 

They whisper to you during the monotony of your days.

 

But not now.

 

You feel like you’re seeing your SOULmate for the first time in years, though it’s been much shorter.

 

You sit down by the grave - you don’t look at the tombstone.

 

You don’t want to read it.

 

You sit down and you talk.

 

“How’s it been these three months?”

 

No response.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

No response.

 

“Papyrus looks so sad these days…”

 

No response.

 

Until…

 

Until there is one.

 

“i miss you.” Your lover chokes out, finally placing the roses he’s been holding in his hands down in front of the tombstone.

 

You look at Sans sadly, watching as he stares down the hunk of stone to your left.

 

If only he could see you…

 

“stars, if only you could see me…” he sniffles a little, “i’m a mess.”

 

You laugh a little, “Don’t worry, I’m not winning any awards, either.”

 

“i’m sorry i haven’t visited.”

 

“You needed time.”

 

“i’m sorry i couldn’t save you.”

 

“Not your fault.”

 

“i love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

He sits down on the patch of grass, scooting closer until he’s running his hands over the name carved into the stone.

 

He reads out your name slowly.

 

“i love you.” He whispers again.

 

He rests his forehead against the raised stone and closes his eye sockets.

 

You scoot closer until you’re inches away from him.

 

You place a hand over his.

 

He can’t feel it, of course, but the intent is there.

 

You study his profile for a while and wait until his breathing evens out peacefully until you close your own eyes.

 

Like this, you can pretend you’re taking a nap together in the afternoon, bathed by the sun.

 

…. It’s peaceful.

 

You fall asleep next to him.

 

And this time, you don’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> oof ya just sad.
> 
> this is the quickest and shortest thing i have ever written, but my brain demanded i finish this before i work on other things (cough cough, studying for finals...)


End file.
